


The Possibilities of Impossibilities

by NiciJones



Series: Fire Like Fear [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Elizabeth metaphor if you squint, Falling In Love, Love, M/M, poem, the complexity of Armie Hammer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiciJones/pseuds/NiciJones
Summary: I never thought someone like you existed





	The Possibilities of Impossibilities

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by one of the many, many press events I watched last week where Armie said Luca told him to "imagine the possibilities of impossibilities" and then hit him in the chest.   
> Also, this is the first Armie centred piece and there'll (probably) be another one so stay tuned.

The possibility of impossibilities  
Like letting this summer last forever  
Like loving you without shame  
Like holding you 

In my arms. 

I never thought someone like you existed  
Or it just has been so long  
But when I look at you I suddenly remember  
A memory I thought was forgotten

What I wanted to be  
What I felt deep inside  
And what was hidden over the course of time and repression  
So that I could not find it until you care to look at me

You came into my life  
Not with a torch or a flashlight  
That I might’ve shrunken away from like a creature of the night would hide at the sight of the sun  
No, you let me in   
Let me see your core from the start  
So that my shell just melted bit by bit  
And left me bare

Instead of the sharp truth which I expected to cut me  
Never came   
You wrapped me up  
And I felt your _warmthsmileslove_

For two months  
You were me  
I was you  
And nothing else was important

Reality came to visit us  
But that’s not what I remember when I think  
Of Italy 1983 and 2016  
It’s only _youyouyouyouyou_ who was me who was you


End file.
